


Kuya Shaja

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Kuya Shaja

"Umbono osabekayo lo!" UBrienne ukhale kakhulu ngokubhonga kwesixuku sezintambo kwizithende zabo.

Yena noSer Jaime babezungezwe izidalwa ebezikade zidlule endaweni yempi, futhi ngenxa yalokho baphoqeleka ukuthi babuye nalaba bantu abambalwa abangathathwanga lutho. Idlanzana labasindile abazabalaza lalihlukanisile lapho lingena eGoodwoods, ukunikeza okungenani abanye ithuba lokuphunyuka.

IBrienne kwakungeyona eyokuthi abaleke, futhi no Jaime wayengekho, kodwa isixuku sezilo esikhulu asishiyanga indlela yokuphuma kubo. Futhi manje, ngemuva kwezine ezintathu zezintambo zinqume ukuzilandela esikhundleni zabanye, zahlulwa. Wayekulungele ukuwa, eshaye futhi alume uma kufanele izinkemba zawo zingazange zimelane nokuhlaselwa ekugcineni, empini yokugcina. Okungenani wayezofa azi ukuthi ukubulawa kwakhe kungenzeka athengele abantu abasele isikhathi esithe xaxa.

Ngenkathi la maqhawe amabili esehambile ehlathini, noma okwakusele kuhlobo lwezitshalo ezibolile ngokufanayo futhi eqandisiwe, uJaime wayeqale ukumbambisa ngandlela thile. Izinhloso zakhe zazicacile kuye. Babengeke babe ngumuntu ophilile, kepha bobabili babeshiye insimu ezinzile engqondweni kudala.

Umgodi ongenamkhawulo, abantu baseWinterfell babewubize kanjalo. Ekupheleni kwendawo, phakathi kwezindonga zamatshe ezimbili, kwakumbiwa umgodi emhlabathini. Akekho owaziyo ukuthi kwenzeka kanjani noma uma la mahemuhemu eyiqiniso, kodwa noma ngabe yini eyaphonswa kuyo, kwathiwa, ayikaze ifinyelele ezansi, ngoba akekho umuntu owake wayizwa izwakala phansi.

Futhi indoda ebibalekela kuyo ivela ezinduneni ifuna ukugxumela kuyo.

"Kunamahemuhemu okuthi uma ungangena lapho, uzothola ukukhafulela ngakolunye uhlangothi lomhlaba," kusho uJaime egxila, egxile emgodini oseduze.

UBrienne wayezwa izindlebe zisondela, kodwa sasingekho isikhathi sokujika. "Leyo ndaba yezingane! Akekho noyedwa umuntu owangena futhi owabuya ezokhuluma le ndaba!" Ukhubekile futhi uJaime wabamba ingalo yakhe engenhla ukuze ayigcine ingashayeki phansi, ngokugcizelela ukumdonsa phambili phambili kudeshi labo elihlanya.

"Kodwa yithuba lethu nje kuphela lokuthi uphume lapha ungagcini izingcezu noma ngamehlo amasha aqhakazile nobukhanya obukhulu!" wazama ukulahla i-ruckus engalungile ngemuva kwabo.

Kusele amamitha ambalwa nje ngaphambi kokuthi bafike emgodini. Kungani bekumele njalo kube umgodi?

"Kodwa uma kungekho ukuphela, futhi konke kungazungeza lutho, noma kukhona okuphansi-"

"Ngemuva kwalokho sesifile."

Amamitha amahlanu ukuya.

"Ithuba elilodwa lingcono kunokuthola ithuba nhlobo."

UJaime welula isandla sakhe sobunxele kuye, engashibeki. "Ngokubambisana?"

Babecishe babe lapho.

Washaya isandla sakhe ngaphakathi kwakhe ngaphandle komcabango wesibili.

Imitha eyodwa.

"Ngikubone ngakolunye uhlangothi, wench," emamatheka bese emunca iminwe yakhe.

Futhi bagxumela kokungaziwa okukhulu.


End file.
